Gin no Tsubasa de Tobe
Romanized Title 銀の翼で翔べ Japanese Title Gin no Tsubasa de Tobe English Title Fly on the Silver Wing Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1999 Romaji hito goto jyanai shakai jousei hiki ai ni dashite sekkyou modo hashi de hito wo sashi nagara akai kao wo shiteru kono kuni wa mou dame da kore ga kuchiguse de jibun de jibun wo kenashite manzoku shite hai oshimai wakaru yo kimochi wa... demo sorosoro kono mise wo deyou yo We've got the wing gin iro ni hikaru tsubasa hiroge boku to ikimashou dou demo ii jya sumasarenai daiji na mono wo taisetsuni dekiru kai gin iro hado na iro tottemo sweet Talking about you, baby! "jibun ga waru gozan shita" to kobe wo tarete jitsu wa shita muite bero dashite sekinin nogaretai mou iranee kikitakunee demakase no kouyaku mo hito no waruguchi nanka mo kanashii dake dakara arunda yo ippai aru dekiru noni yaretenai koto ga We've got the wing dare ka wo tsukamaete youkyuu suru dake ja sorya nani mo kawaranai jibun nari no seika wo misenakya aka-chan ni datte mitomerarenai yo gin iro yuuki no iro tottemo sweet We've got the wing gin iro ni hikaru tsubasa hiroge boku to ikimashou doko de mo nani ka ga okiteiru shiranai koto wo manabu konjou arukai? haibokukan ni nayanderun nara subete wo mitome mata hajimerya ii darou? wakatten darou? honto wa soba ni iru jibun wo matsu hito ga irun da yo gin iro jiritsu no iro tottemo sweet We've got that silver wing to be free It's so sweet Japanese 人ごとじゃない 社会情勢　引き合いに出して説教モード ハシで人を指しながら　赤い顔をしてる この国はもうダメだ　これが口グセで 自分で自分をけなして　満足してハイ終しまい わかるよ　気持ちは… でもそろそろ　この店を出ようよ We've got the wing　銀色に光る翼広げ　僕と行きましょう どうでもいいじゃすまされない　大事なものを大切にできるかい？ 銀色・ハードな色・とってもsweet talkin' about you,baby 「自分が悪うござんした」と頭を垂れて 実は下むいてベロ出して責任逃れたい もう要らねえ　聞きたくねえ　出まかせの公約も 他人の悪口なんかも　哀しいだけだから あるんだよ　いっぱいある できるのに　やれてないことが We've got the wing　誰かをつかまえて　要求するだけじゃ　そりゃ何も変わらない 自分なりの成果を見せなきゃ　赤ちゃんにだって認められないよ 銀色・勇気の色・とってもsweet We've got the wing　銀色に光る翼広げ　僕と行きましょう どこでも何かが起きている　知らないことを学ぶ根性あるかい 敗北感に悩んでるんなら　全てを認めまた始めりゃいいだろう 分かってんだろ　本当はそばにいる　自分を待つ人がいるんだよ 銀色・自立の色・とってもsweet We've got that silver wing to be free It's so sweet English This isn't some "none of my business" sort of social preaching situation While pointing at others with chopsticks in hand, the face turns red "This country is finished" comes out fluently from the mouth And then you blame yourself until you're satisfied I understand your feeling, but isn't it about time we leave this place? We've got the wing Spread those shining silver wings and come with me Precious things won't wait for your anything-can-do motto Do you have it in you to treasure what's precious to you? Silver, a hard color, so very sweet... Talking about you, baby! "I've done bad things," you say as you drop your head low But even as it comes out of your mouth, you're already running away Don't want anymore of this, don't wanna hear no more Leave it to me, those kinds of promises Because bad-mouthing others seems to cause only pain There are things—many things—we could do, but we don't We've got the wing Clutching on to just anybody and demanding things will not change a thing You can't run away from facing the result of what you've done Even a kid won't agree with that Silver, the color of courage, so very sweet... We've got the wing Spread those shining silver wings and come with me From what and where shall we start from? Do you have the willpower to learn things you don't know? If you worry about failures, admit everything and start over again, isn't that fine too? You get it, don't you? There's someone here who's always by your side, waiting for you Silver, the color of independence, so very sweet... We've got that silver wing to be free It's so sweet